In the Darkness
by Harmony283
Summary: It's been two years since I 'died' at the hands of Link. Though truthfully I wasn't dead nor was I close to dying. Instead I was stuck in the darkness of the world I created. Now I had to get out. LinkVaati R&R please!


**In the Darkness**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **Two years. It has been two years since I 'died' at the hands of Link. Though truthfully I was not 'dead' nor was I even remotely close to _being_ dead. Instead I was stuck here in the darkness. The darkness I wished I hadn't decided to turn to in the first place. The only thing running through my mind at this moment, if you so desire to even _care_ to know, would be how to get out…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any LoZ characters mentioned in this fic…they belong to their respective owners.

**Pairings: **mild Link/Zelda, Link/Vaati, and mild onesided Vaati/OC (later on)

**Authors Note: **Well here's just a little something I decided to write after reading a few Minish Cap fics on this site and looking at a bunch of Vaati fanart. This is only my second fanfic in the Zelda section, and, well, all I can say is I'm still getting used to writing about Hyrule, since I'm not very familiar with it (my first fanfic was based right after the WindWaker game). So if I get any sort of landmark messed up, or if someone can some how give me a map of Hyrule that would be appreciated. Oh, and also, I'm replaying the Minish Cap so I can make sure I'm keeping Vaati (and the other characters) reasonably in character.

--------------------------------------------

Vaati's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, staring up at the black sky above me. If I squinted hard enough, I could see something likening to stars flickering in the sky. Of course they weren't actually stars. I don't even know how light could exist in such a place as this. It was too cold and dark for anything to possibly shine through its darkness.

But it was nice to think that something could. Even I--one who thrived on darkness--needed some form of light once in a while. I stretched my arm up above my head, feeling the muscles protest in the movement. Honestly that didn't surprise me. My arm was still sore after that fight.

But then again, why _wouldn't_ it be? He nearly cut my arm off. But that had been two years ago. It shouldn't hurt now.

_'But it does,' _A familiar voice cooed next to me. I turned my face away, flinching as I hit the shoulder of my wounded arm against a sharp rock. I didn't need this now.

_'Didn't need what?' _the voice asked again, laughing like a small child would, _'need my company? Vaati you need it more than you think.' _

I let out an annoyed sigh, "No I _don't_ need a voice in my head. Thank you _very_ much."

_'You've been here for two years and yet you _still_ won't thank me for saving you?' _the voice asked again and this time I swear I could feel a hand come out and touch my arm. It was hard to describe, since I knew this voice didn't have a body--or a body that was _here_. All I could say was that it felt dark.

But that wasn't a feeling.

_'Oh come now if it feels dark then it _is_ dark. It isn't that complicated, Vaati.' _The hand tightened around my arm, _'now will you thank me now?' _

I shook my head as best I could while lying down, "No I won't. I see no reason to."

The voice made a 'tutting' noise, as if scolding a small child, _'But if it weren't for me, for my--and my master's--power, you would be dead. That boy stabbed you almost fatally in the chest. You were lucky that he didn't stab your heart.' _

I sat up slowly, "Yes I suppose I am lucky. Though I don't see how you say you helped me. I arrived here," I waved my arm around to the area around me, "yes, but you and your so-called master left me here. My wounds healed on their own."

_'Yes but didn't they heal _faster_ than normal?' _the voice asked, sounding curious.

I looked at my arm again. The voice was right. My wounds _did_ heal quickly. Or as quickly as they could.

_'And you should be lucky they did heal so quickly. You may be a powerful mage. But you are still what they call a Minish. You have no idea how weak that makes your body, do you?' _

I glared at where I assumed the voice was coming from, "My body isn't _weak_. Just because I'm a Minish doesn't mean I'll die that easily."

I felt another hand reach out and pat my head, _'Of course it won't make you weak.' _The voice sounded sarcastic, _'But your body,' _she patted my head even harder now, _'is weak just because of that reason. You. Are. A. Minish. Did you honestly believe some stupid hat would grant you eternal power?' _

"It grants me whatever I want it to." I growled.

_'But everything comes with a price,'_ the voice stated, sounding almost concerned--or perhaps bored--to my ears, _'I know full well about Prices to be paid. But do you? You wanted the Mysterious power of the force. You wanted unlimited magical ability and you wanted to be the best in sword techniques.' _

I nodded my head, "And I became that."

_'Yes but are you that _now

I flinched. It was true; somehow I had…lost the hat. The hat Ezlo had made, "No I'm not. This reminds me, I need to start looking for it again."

_'You won't need it. In fact,'_ the voice sounded like it was right in front of me, _'I highly doubt you'll find it. And I highly doubt you'd survive if you used it again.' _

I clenched my fist on my unwounded arm, "Don't tell me how to use something I already learned to use a long time ago."

_'I'm not telling you how to use it,'_ the voice sounded bored now, _'I'm just trying to knock some sense into that obviously sharp brain of yours. Or are you too dulled now that it's been a while since you used your mind?' _

I shook my head, "I have not dulled. In fact I've been trying to find a way out of this place."

_'Do you even know where this place is?'_

"I created it."

_'That doesn't mean you know it.' _

I was glaring again, and I felt stupid doing so--since I was technically staring at nothing, "Do _you_ even know where we are."

_'Well,' _the voice paused for a moment, _'we are…in another realm. It lies almost adjacent to your own. But it has many doors.' _

Wait what? I didn't know I--

"Many doors?"

The voice--or the owner of the voice--seemed to nod their head at this even though I couldn't see them, _'yes. You created this realm to escape your own. And in the process you opened this world for all the other worlds to use.' _

That…that was…

"I didn't know I--the hat--had so much power in it."

Again the voice seemed to shake its head, _'Well it did. I'm not even sure you can use the hat's powers ever again without it having a negative effect on you.'_

My eyes widened, "What? But that hat…is supposed to—"

'_Have ever lasting power to grant the world of men any wish they would ever want?' _The voice laughed, _'Vaati you should know by now…everything has a limit. You Master Ezlo, I believe his name was, created it didn't he? Well I hate to break it to you,' _the barer of the voice dropped the volume of their voice so now it was just a whisper, _'anything and everything created has limits. Once they've reached their limits they are either useless, like that hat, or they die, if they are human.' _

Those words chilled my bones and I couldn't help but look down at my lap. This was stupid. I was being affected so deeply by a voice that, as far as I was concerned, was in my head.

"_But what if the voice _isn't_ just in my head? What if someone I can't see really _is_ talking to me?" _a small part of me wondered if that was even possible, before I shook my head violently, ridding myself of that _ridiculous _thought.

_'I am not just a voice in your head.' _The voice mocked and I jumped. I got up hurriedly, ignoring the wave of dizziness that always comes with sitting up too fast, and whirled around.

I was sure the voice was coming from behind me now. I clenched the fist even tighter, feeling my nails dig into the palm of my hand, before whispering, "And how do I know this? You won't show yourself."

_'Maybe I don't because I am not strong enough.' _The voice sounded oddly faint, _'I suppose I could…just for a second. Just don't be surprised.' _

All I had to do was _ask_? Now I had a bad feeling about this. What would the voice's owner look like? The voice held no gender. It was just a voice. It could belong to anyone. It could belong to the darkness itself. Or did the darkness make the voice genderless?

That was a...unusual thought.

Suddenly the darkness around me began to get thicker. I felt long…ribbons of darkness flow past me, over me, and, rather disturbingly, through me. At one point one 'ribbon' of darkness passed right through my head, making me close my eyes as the blinding shock of…darkness…slapped me in my face.

'_You'd think I'd be used to it now, I've been here for two years,' _I thought, rubbing my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. When I finally managed to open them, they just widened.

----------------------------------

Zelda's POV

The clanging of metal against metal met my ears long before I reached the small house on the edge of Hyrule town. I quickened my steps, pulling the brown cloak tighter around my shoulders, hiding my face from the view of the sun. After all, who _knew_ who—or what—could be lurking in the nearby trees?

That made me even more worried. And I hated being worried. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and began to think.

'_Why am I here in the first place?' _I asked myself. And I answered, _'Because I need their help.' _

Second question, _'Why do I need their help?' _

Answer, _'Because of what might happen.' _

Third question, _'And what might happen?' _

A-Answer, _'Uncle could go crazy.' _

Well that was a wonderful way of putting it. But it was true.

Another question, _'Why is Uncle here?' _

'_To visit father—the King…' _

'_And why is he visiting him?' _

'_B-because…' _I came to a halt entirely. I was standing in front of the pathway that led up to the front door of the Smith's—and Links—house. I could still hear the clanging of metal. Maybe it was coming from inside? But it wasn't like Link to spar inside…especially with his grandfather.

I took a deep breath and walked up the pathway towards the door. Right when I touched the doorknob it flung open and I gasped. Standing in front of me was a Guard—well, he wasn't wearing his armor but I recognized his face. He blinked, looking surprised to see me, and he bowed, "Princess Zelda. What brings you here?" he asked almost casually. And then he looked like he was about to choke, "N-no nevermind don't answer that. I don't need to know."

he bowed his head and then nearly ran out. I saw a new sword on his back. Was he the one sparring with Link? I heard more clangs from inside. Nope he wasn't. But, when I stepped inside, I knew it was his Grandfather that he was sparring with. He was sitting at the table looking near half-asleep.

"Good…afternoon Mr. Smith." I say, smiling at him. He nods his head and smiles back, "Princess Zelda. I'm surprised to see you here." He turned around in his chair and called out, "Link! Princess Zelda's here!"

The only thing that ran through my mind then was that I wished he would stop calling me 'Princess'. Not only have I been friends with Link, but the Smith has been making swords for our guards for years.

"What?" Link asked, popping his head in through the doorway. He smiled when he saw me and walked out, "Hey Zelda what brings you here? And what's with the cape?"

I shrugged the hood off immediately, "Ah, well, it's just um…" I trailed off when a short girl with blond hair and brown eyes followed link out. She glared at me but didn't say a word. So I spoke, "Oh? You have company Link?" I really wasn't surprised. They usually had people come from all over to get swords.

"Ah yeah, this is Matilda. Uh, she was with the Guard that just left, um, you'd better catch up to him." He patted the girl lightly on the shoulder before she scurried off.

She glared at me when she walked past me, though. She looked only about nine or ten. I couldn't help but smile, "I see. Well Link as I was saying…" I trailed off again as the Smith pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and smiled at him. Link sat down next to me.

"Yes Zelda?"

"You do remember that my Uncle was coming for a visit right?" I searched his green eyes and I saw them light in recognition.

"Oh yeah! That guard guy, uh, Edward, was just talking about him. He said--if you don't mind me saying so--that he looked really tense when he first came here. Is everything okay?"

I wanted to nod my head, but my neck felt stiff, "I—"

Apparently the moment hesitation in my voice gave it all away. The look on Links face turned serious, "What is it Zelda?"

I looked down at my lap, "I don't know if he's just tense from the ride here, or if our people didn't show him enough hospitality upon his arrival but," I let out a sigh, "He nearly yelled at father earlier. And he mentioned my mother."

Immediately I felt Links arms go around my shoulders comfortingly. And really, even though he was sweaty and smelled like smoke and hot metal, it _was_ comforting. Even the Smith was giving me a sympathetic look, "What else did he say? Or can you tell me?" Link asked.

And again I saw the maturity he showed before—when he was 12 years old about to go out and save the world. I bit my lip and swallowed, "I hope. He…seems mad. Almost like my father obviously did when Va—_he _took over his body."

Link flinched and I bit my lip harder. He didn't want to remember what happened two years ago. And I couldn't blame him. Forcing everything on the shoulders of a naïve twelve year old—a twelve year old who acted so pure as Link had—had been tougher on him than even the most grueling sword lessons. But I had to continue, "I don't know if he's just irritated with matters from his own country. The maids and guards who are serving them dinner and guarding them are going to report to me what they know."

Link blinked, "Wait you mean you're not going to have dinner with them?"

I waved my hand and attempted to laugh at this, "I can't. It's…it has more to do with the affairs of the country than it does spending quality time with each other as the family we're supposed to be. Besides, being around Uncle makes me uncomfortable. He keeps saying I remind him of mother and you _know_ that can't be good."

Link nodded his head, "I…yeah it can't be. But you have to get to the castle soon and the guards won't be happy with you sneaking out again."

I smiled, "Which is why you can escort me back home. Even _if_ there aren't that many monsters along the route here."

Link paled, "More monsters?"

I laughed and shook my head, "no monsters unless I take the long route and cut by Lon Lon ranch."

Link sighed, "that's good to hear. That you weren't hurt or anything."

I nodded my head. Then I noticed the look on Smith's face. I turned to focus my attention on them and Link did as well, "Grandpa?" he asked, sounding worried and curious.

The Smith just shook his head, "No it's nothing. Well, not _nothing_ but it's something that can be done when you get back."

"You need me to do something for you? What is it?" Link asked, now giving him that cute confused look he gave most people when he didn't quite get something.

"Well if you really must know," The Smith let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, "I need you to run an errand for me. You saw the large sword leaning against the wall right?" Link nodded his head, "Well, I know this is a bit much to ask, but I need you to deliver it to some people out oh, I'd say a little ways from here. I'm not sure how long it'll take you to actually _get_ there, but it's going to take almost two weeks."

Link's mouth dropped, "Two weeks? Where exactly am I going?"

"As I said," the Smith laughed, "Somewhere out in the middle of nowhere."

Link scowled, "You didn't say that."

The Smith waved his hand, "Close enough. It's a place called Underbrush, it's by a forest. I need you to deliver that sword to the mayor there. Apparently they've been having some monster problems and the sword the mayor _was_ using broke."

"And you want me to take that _huge_ sword to him." Link now looked enthusiastic, "I wonder how big he is? I mean that sword is _huge_." I felt myself being pulled from the chair, "C'mon Zelda! Look at it."

he dragged me into his Grandfathers workshop and pointed to a large sword over in the corner. He was right. It _was_ huge for a sword. Was the Mayor some sort of giant? Or was he just really strong?

Link then groaned, "But…the problem is getting it out there. I'll need an extra horse to carry this thing on. Yeah I can probably carry it for a while—or I could if I was older but…I'd get tired and I'd be sore."

That was definitely true, "Well, why don't you borrow some of the horses from Lon Lon Ranch? I'm sure they won't mind when they hear what you need them for."

Link nodded his head, "That's a good idea. Hey Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go to Lon Lon ranch on the way back from dropping Zelda off at the castle, okay?"

The Smith grunted in response.

Link turned to face me, "Well that's that. We'd better get you back before that meal thing is over—or the guard's notice you're gone and panic."

I almost rolled my eyes, "The guards don't notice much when they aren't paying attention." I shifted the cape so that I could put the hood back up, but Link stopped me.

He smiled, "Oh come on don't hide your face. It makes you look even more suspicious."

I shook my head, "But I have to. You know how father got after…after _he _turned me to stone. I'm sorry but I have to hide my face. I didn't know you liked it so much though."

Link laughed, "Well you're very pretty. Then again I suppose that's just the way Princesses are. It has to be in a rule book somewhere—every princess has to be beautiful."

I scowled, "Well I'm not like every princess…am I?"

Link shook his head, "No you aren't. _You're _the Princess of Hyrule now. No other Princess is!" he then took my hand and guided me out of the room, past the Smith—who was looking at us strangely—and out the door.

We were halfway to Hyrule when Link spoke again, "Hey Zelda?"

I looked over at him, "Yes?"

"I was thinking…do you want to come with me? You know, to go to wherever this Underbrush place is? You could ask the King—"

I shook my head, "Haven't you been listening Link? I _can't_ Father would…worry so much."

"But I'll be with you! He _knows_ I can protect you better than," he dropped his sentence as we made our way into Hyrule. I quickly put my hood up before anyone noticed, and, once we made our way past the guards of the town, Link spoke again, "You know I can protect you better than the guards…"

I nodded my head, "I know that. And I _would_ like to meet the Mayor of that place. He seems…extremely powerful for the leader of a village out in the middle of nowhere."

Link nodded his head and we stayed silent for the remainder of the time until we reached the castle gates. Link smiled and said hello to the guards, distracting them as I made my way through. They didn't even seem to notice me when I walked past the gardens and to the front doors of the castle.

"Well…I guess I'll see you again, when I see you again." I smile at Link from the top of the stairs, "I hope you have a reasonably safe journey." I could never tell him to have a completely safe journey; after all, trouble seemed to follow him wherever he went.

Link just smiled back, "Yeah I'll try to be safe—or at least I'll try to come back without any…major…wounds." He grabbed his left arm, flinching slightly. I could tell he was remembering the fight with Vaati.

His left arm had almost been chopped off as he went for Vaati's right arm. My hand squeezed the fabric of my cape. I really, _really_ hope that, wherever Vaati was—in heaven or in hell—that he was paying for what he did.

I gave Link one last encouraging smile before walking through the huge double doors of the Castle—my home—and sighing in relief.

"Just come back safe, Link." I murmured, "I don't know what I would do if you died. What father would do what the people would do?" I looked up at the high ceilings of the throne room, "You are our hero Link."

But in some ways I…wished he wasn't. I looked down at my feet, "And you are my friend."

Why was I thinking like Link was going away on a journey? Well, he was. But it was just to deliver something. Yes there would be the usual monsters, but he knew how to kill almost any monster he came across. I shouldn't be worried.

And yet I was.

-------------------------------------

**And that's the end of Prolog-of-sorts for In the Darkness. Oh, and for those who have read my other fanfics (in a different section) can you guess who the voice belongs to? If you guess right you get a cookie…oh, and if you review too you get a cookie—so please review! **


End file.
